ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: I.R.I.S
MISSION: IRIS (Malay: MISI: IRIS) is the first episode of Agent Ali. Synopsis Ali is a normal 12-year-old schoolboy who struggles in school, is a victim of bullying, and lacks of parental love. His life changes forever when he accidentally wields a spy tech stolen by two evil spies. Plot The story starts with two evil spies, Dos and Trez sneaking into one of M.A.T.A. headquarters. Trez takes control over the security cameras, while Dos disguises herself as a scientist using Agent Jenny's outfit after Dos electrocutes her in the washroom. She bumps into Agent Bakar and he flirts with her. Dos enters a room and using Jenny's identity, she finds a small round device. She is about to steal it when the alarms rings. When Agent Bakar and the M.A.T.A. robots enter the room, they find that Dos has escaped from the air vent and the device is stolen. The next morning, Ali is woken up by the call from his father. He then realizes that he will be late for school. After hurriedly dressed up, he uses his scooter to go to school. Along the way, he accidentally tripped Aunty Faye and she fell into the bushes, avoiding incoming passengers, and hiding from The Duo of Bullies, Shaun and Syed after Ali tried to stop them from bullying an Indian student by taking away his ice cream. Meanwhile, Dos arrives at a Nasi Lemak cyber stall and the hawker, Wak Musang places the stolen device onto a plate and then covered with a box. Before she leaves, she tells him that one of her allies will come to retrieve it and the code is "Tempoyak Udang". As Ali goes down the stairs and onto the passageway, he nearly crashes into a white stray cat and the Nasi Lemak cyber stall. Ali orders a Nasi Lemak and when he mentions the word "Tempoyak Udang" literally, Wak Musang is shocked and gives him a box of Nasi Lemak free of charge. Ali then rushes to school after hearing the school bell rings, signaling that class has started and he is late. A few seconds later, a man wearing all black comes to the stall and asks for "Tempoyak Udang". That is when Wak Musang realizes that he has mistaken Ali to be the retriever of the stolen device and he has given him the box containing it. As Ali arrives at class, he signals Viktor to distract Puan Munah. When she is distracted, Ali sneaks into the classroom, but is discovered by Alicia. Puan Munah came to Ali's desk with a cane and scolds him for failing in his Math test. Ali apologizes to her, but she replies that it is no use for apologizing if he still does not change. She tosses Ali's failed Math paper towards him and uses her cane to slice it into half right in front of his face, leaving him in shock. During recess, Ali talks to Viktor about his test results and wonders how he can improve it. Then, Ali takes his lunchbox and tells Viktor to leave the canteen as the bullies Shaun and Syed are searching for him. Ali and Viktor hide in a toilet room and Ali is unsure what he should do now. Viktor then quoted a sentence from the game he is playing in his tablet: "Bravery is not obtain when you battle and win, but it is when you continue to fight for good intentions even when obstacles come." Inside the lunchbox, the stolen device starts blinking and making soft sounds. The scene changes to a building that is under construction. Uno, the computer used by Dos has managed to track down the device. Dos is commanded to retrieve the device with Trez and is warned not to fail this mission. After school, Ali shows off his yoyo skills to Viktor. Before leaving, Viktor invites Ali to play the game Detektif Jebat, which is shown in Ali's tablet. Then, Bakar comes to fetch Ali, who is revealed to be Ali's uncle. As they walk to a shop, Bakar holds his phone behind him and it looks like he is tracking something. As Ali and Bakar enter a shop, Ali goes to buy some bread but is confused by Bakar's unusual actions. Bakar quietly asks Ali whether he has something that does not belong to him. Ali touches his school uniform and denies it. Bakar spots Dos and Trez are already in the shop. He takes Ali to a corner and tells him that he is now in danger because the two suspicious people are trying to catch him. When Trez found them, he pushes the shop cabinets and they fall like dominos. Bakar tosses Ali to the back door and holds the cabinets before they fall onto him. He tells Ali to run and Ali uses the back door to escape. Ali rides on his scooter in an attempt to escape but Dos chases him. Meanwhile, Tres fights with Bakar and is eventually defeated when Bakar uses an insect killer spray on his eyes. However, Dos manages to chase down Ali and capture him. Later Dos and Tres take Ali to construct building to get the IRIS. Dos integrant Ali because he was agent meanwhile Tres check Ali bag finally he get box of "Nasi Lemak Tempoyak Udang" and under of food is IRIS. Characters *Major characters: **Ali (debut) **Bakar (debut) **Dos (debut) **Trez (debut) *Minor characters: **Jenny (debut) **Dr. Ghazali (debut, voice only) **Aunty Faye (debut) **The Duo of Bullies - Shaun and Syed (debut) **Wak Musang (debut) **Comot (debut) **Viktor Ong (debut) **Puan Munah (debut) **Alicia (debut) **Mia (debut) **Uno (debut, voice only) **General Rama (debut) Trivia *The mission is related to the stolen device called the I.R.I.S., hence, the episode is entitled "MISSION: IRIS". *The scene when Dos caught Ali in the back alley of the shop is similar to Agent Almenda who uses Sprint to prevent Mr. Shin from running away in 24: The Video Game. *The scene that Bakar uses an insect killer spray on Trez is a reference to the movie Copycat when Hellen uses an insect killer spray on a police officer. Moreover, the background is white in both scenes. * Most of the characters in the series made their debut in this mission, while some on the other missions. * This is the first episode that Viktor unknowingly gives advice to Ali that will be used later. Errors There is currently no errors found in this mission. Gallery Images Mission_Iris_-_15_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_14_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_13_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_12_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_11_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_10_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_9_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_8_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_7_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_6_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_5_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_4_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_3_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_2_Days_Left.jpg Mission_Iris_-_1_Day_Left.jpg Screenshots The Robot In Night Vision.jpg Dos And Her Title.jpg Robot Walking.jpg Dos Enter.jpg Dos Face.jpg Dos Weapon.jpg Red Light.jpg Trez And His Title.jpg The Guard Relaxed.jpg Trez Coming.jpg The Guard Scare 1.jpg The Guard Scare 2.jpg Trez In The Flashdisk.jpg Dos Want To Enter.png 12968182 1686678741606347 7773963687520972388 o.png Dos_afraid_to_get_caught.png Ejen Bakar.jpg Sebab_kau_udah_mencuri_IRIS.jpg Bakar With Pink Background.jpg Dos Confused.jpg Dos Smile.jpg Dos Want To Enters.jpg The I.R.I.S.jpg Drop A Tablet.jpg Identity Authorized Jenny.jpg Tools.jpg I.R.I.S.jpg Dos Smile After Seeing The I.R.I.S.jpg I.R.I.S. 2.jpg Dos Wanna Touching The I.R.I.S. 1.jpg Dos Wanna Touching The I.R.I.S. 2.jpg Trez Panic.jpg The Guard Smiling.jpg Dos Stealing The I.R.I.S.jpg Dos Been Trapped.jpg Bakar Wanna Eat The Burger 1.jpg Bakar Wanna Eat The Burger 2.jpg Robot With Dos Face.jpg Bakar Finally Know.jpg Bakar Ready.jpg Dos Escape.jpg Ali's House.jpg Ali Sleeping In His Room.jpg Dad Incoming Call.jpg Ejen Ali.jpg Ali Shocked By His Father.jpg Bedroom.png Ali Screaming.jpg Aunty_Faye_hooo.png Bully.png Scooter.png Dos Using Sunglasses 1.jpg Dos Eye.jpg Dos Using Sunglasses 2.jpg NasiLemakCyber.jpg Viktor.png 12983927 1021276334627670 3646745661546786423 o.png 12977070 225926704431863 3232653324853285150 o.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png IRIS.png 12977269 916301491820871 3825027040020024488 o.jpg Dos_afraid_to_get_caught.png Videos Ejen Ali (Episod 1 Bhg 1) - Misi Iris Ejen Ali (EP01) - Misi Iris Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali (Episod 1 Bhg 3) - Misi Iris Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1)